


Quiet

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It's Christmas Eve.





	

It was Christmas Eve and the house was quiet.

Pat blinked his eyes open in the darkness and he already knew that Johnny wasn't in the room. The deep steady breathing that usually help Pat sleep was gone.

Pat crawled out of bed, his bare feet padding stealthily across the cold floorboards.

The glow of the Christmas tree shone from the living room.

Pat peered around the corner and took in the sight before him, not wanting to intrude.

The tree was beautiful.

He and Johnny had decorated it the day before. Glass decorations glinted white, red and black from the strings of white lights that were tucked amongst the green boughs and gave the room an ethereal glow.

The lights cast Johnny's face in stark relief, where he sat at the end of the couch, knees tucked up under his chin, simply staring at the tree.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Johnny stretched and froze when he found Pat watching.

"Hey Kaner, what are you doing up?" Johnny's hushed tone didn't break the spell that seemed to be hanging over the house.

"Wondering where you got to," Pat answered.

Johnny rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Oh well...I was just...I..." he motioned towards the tree.

Pat smiled and came over joined Johnny on the couch.

A smile curved onto Johnny's face and he draped his arms around Pat.

They sat in silence for awhile, Pat beginning to drift back to sleep.

Johnny thought about waking him, thought about making them go back to the bedroom but Pat looked so peaceful that he just let him sleep. After all in a few hours everything would be the furthest from peaceful when both of their families showed up.


End file.
